


Sick in Public

by emetoandotherthings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emetophilia, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Gymnastics, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18674797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emetoandotherthings/pseuds/emetoandotherthings
Summary: Prompt: I am so in love with Jude! Could you write something where he throws up in public and Eden's with him?Warning: Includes vomiting





	Sick in Public

            “Are you certain that you’ve got your ID?” Jude asked as they stepped onto the crammed subway coach.

            “Yes,” Eden replied wearily, “I’ve got my passport and my driver’s license.” Jude nodded as he squeezed into the space next to a pole he could hold onto as they started moving. “We could have got Eppie to drop us off you know?”

            “Yeah, but with the amount of cars all going to the SECC she’d spend an age just trying to get out.” Jude shook his head. “It’s easier this way.”

            Eden wasn’t really that into sport. He’d played football in the playground at school, but he’d never had an aptitude, or cared enough to work hard at it. Jude had lapsed in his physical activity since being at university, he went to the gym now and then when he could be bothered; but when he was a kid there had been a sport he was pretty talented at – gymnastics. Eden had even gone to watch him a couple of times at competitions when they were in their teens, and he’d always been fascinated by how fluid Jude’s movements were. Jude had stopped training about three years ago – when he started his exams to get into uni, but he still enjoyed gymnastics. So when it was announced that the World Championships were going to be held in Glasgow, Jude nearly died with excitement, and entered every ballot to try and get tickets. He’d succeeded, and had two tickets for the men’s all round category – and he’d invited Eden to go with him.

            The day had finally arrived and Jude had checked, and double checked, everything. Even couldn’t help but laugh at his timetabled list of what they needed to take with them, what time they could get the subway at, and how long it would take them to walk to the stadium. Eden had teased him that he was clearly a teacher with the way he had planned – but that he should just relax and enjoy himself.

            Jude had been right about the queues though, both cars and people, it seemed like a huge number had turned up today to watch.

            “It’s because gymnastics isn’t like football or hockey,” Jude explained to Eden as they stood in a line to verify their tickets and get to their seats. “There’s not really complicated rules that you need to understand, and you get to see some pretty cool stuff.” Eden nodded, that was exactly why he used to go and watch Jude compete.

            Their seats were pretty high up in the tiers, but they could see all of the apparatus set out, and the big screens would help them see the details close up.

            “This is so cool!” Jude was almost bouncing in his seat, dropping his backpack onto the ground at his feet.

            “It is,” Eden agreed, smiling at the expression of utter joy on Jude’s face – rather similar to the excitement evident on the face of the little girl sitting with her family a few seats away from Jude.

            The atmosphere became palpably excited as the commentator cut through the chatter of the crowd, announcing that the competitors would soon be entering the arena. Jude had started trying to explain some of the techniques that he’d been working on before he quit training, and that he’d love to see them being executed properly. Then the crowd went wild, including Jude and Eden, as the gymnasts paraded in – some looking very serious, others more relaxed and waving to the crowd. Every so often when someone was introduced Jude would nudge Eden and say: “He’s one to watch for the medals.”

            Eden was almost getting more pleasure from watching Jude than the gymnasts that was until the first rotation started and he couldn’t decide where to look. Six different pieces of apparatus going on all at once – some fast and explosive like the vault, over in seconds but massively impressive; and others were more of a technique and strength display like the parallel bars. Eden couldn’t believe the muscles on some of the gymnasts, especially the ones that looked about a foot smaller than him.

            Next to him Jude had fallen quiet, and Eden assumed that he was totally engrossed in watching the professionals doing what he used to do. It was only at the end of the first rotation, as the gymnasts swapped to their next apparatus that Eden turned to Jude to ask him what he thought so far, that he realised Jude was slumped right back in his chair and his hands were gripping really tightly onto the arm rests.

            “Jude? Are you okay?” Eden asked, looking his friend up and down. “I would have thought you’d’ve been shouting at the gymnasts or something.” Eden grinned, but was disconcerted when Jude didn’t return that grin.

            “I just started feeling ill,” Jude replied, his voice low. Eden did a double take, Jude _never_ admitted to feeling unwell unless it was really bad.

            “Ill how?” Eden swivelled in his chair so he was facing Jude side on, and now he could see a sheen of sweat across his face.

            “My stomach’s doing somersaults inside me,” he admitted, Eden’s heart dropped inside him – he wanted Jude to enjoy today, not be feeling unwell.

            “Are you sure it’s not just excitement?” Eden asked hopefully, as the crowd began to cheer at the beginning of the second rotation.

            “I know the difference between excited and feeling sick,” Jude sniped, he leant forwards in his seat, one hand going to his belly. Eden felt helpless as Jude shifted, clearly trying to make himself comfortable.

            “Here,” Eden delved into his backpack and pulled out a bottle of water. “Have a drink, it’s maybe dehydration or the heat or something…” Eden could hope anyway.

            “Thanks,” Jude accepted the bottle, but Eden could see that his hands were trembling as he unscrewed the top and took a drink. Jude closed his eyes and leant his head back against the seat; Eden could see him taking slow deep breaths.

            The second rotation had nearly finished by the next time Jude moved, Eden had been keeping him in his peripheral line of sight just in case. Jude moved forward to the edge of his seat and put his head into his hands. Eden noticed the family sitting just along from Jude were throwing nervous glances, maybe because of the way Jude’s skin had drained of all colour.

            “Eden,” Jude’s hand reached out and tapped Eden’s knee to attract his attention. “I think I’m going to be sick.”

            These were not words that Eden wanted to hear, and clearly Jude was panicking over it too – he was trembling really fiercely.

            “Shall we go to the bathroom?” Eden asked, trying to remain calm even though he could see that family was now staring at them. Jude shook his head sharply, then suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth as a burp escaped him.

            “Won’t make it,” Jude sounded pained in admitting this, and Eden saw his adam’s apple bobbing so fast as he swallowed that it was almost a blur.

            “Right, well…” Eden was definitely panicking now, as the grip of Jude’s fingers tightened onto his knee; deciding that he couldn’t worry about the glances they were being given by other spectators Eden began to rake through his bag, pulling out anything that he could give Jude to be sick in. “umm…. Here!” Eden upended the plastic bag that he had put his lunch in, tipping out his sandwiches and apple, quickly checking that there were no holes in it and handed it across. Jude’s hands gripped the bag like it was a lifeline, and he looked up in Eden’s face, his eyes wide and terrified looking.        

            “Everyone can see me,” He murmured, sounding horrified; his chest rising and falling more shallowly now.

            “Turn this way to me,” Eden said, trying to sound calm as he gripped Jude’s shoulder and pulled him round in his seat so he was facing Eden, and tried to shield him from view as best as he could. “No one’s looking at you,” Eden shook his head, even though he knew this was a lie – people were looking, but Jude didn’t need to know that. “They’re all watching the gymnastics, not you.” Jude convulsed, his eyes snapping shut as he did so, and he held the bag Eden had given him under his chin.

            “This is awful,” Jude whispered, opening his eyes and lowering the bag slightly – feeling like that had been a false alarm.

            “I know, but look at me.” Eden commanded and Jude met Eden’s gaze, “You’re going to be fine, I promise.”

            Jude brought the bag up again; Eden put his hand on Jude’s knee and patted gently, then saw his cheeks puff out and there was the sound of liquid rushing into the bag. Jude panted for a few seconds, then held the bag closer to his face; Eden winced as he hear the louder splash of more vomit filling the plastic bag.

            “That’s it Jude,” he reassured, keeping his voice quiet to try and avoid drawing other’s attention – it was obvious that Jude was trying his absolute hardest to throw up quietly. “You’re doing good.” Jude burped and was puking again, and suddenly Eden was worried that the bag might not be big enough, but he didn’t have anything else.

            Then movement just behind Jude caught his eye, the woman who he assumed was the mother of the family sitting just along from them had stood up and come towards them. Eden silently hoped she wasn’t about to make a fuss, this was enough of a public spectacle without anyone drawing more attention to it. But to Eden’s surprise she leaned across to him, holding out another plastic bag in her hand. Ede could have cried in thanks as he accepted it off her.

            “Thank you,” he mouthed at her, hoping the gratitude on his face would show.

            “Is he okay?” She nodded at Jude, who was panting with the bag still held to his face.

            “I don’t know,” Eden whispered honestly, “I’m gonna get him out of here.”

            “If you need any help, wave.” She said and Eden nodded.

            “Thank you,” She returned to her seat and Eden looked back at Jude, who had lowered the bag again and was looking paler, if possible, than he had before.

            “Do you think you can make it out of here?” Eden asked him, “I’ve got another bag if you need it.” Eden held out the bag the woman has given him.

            “Let’s just get out of here,” Jude murmured weakly.

            “Okay, I’m sure I saw toilets just down the stairs there,” Eden said, “you can freshen up there.”

            “Okay,” Jude nodded, gripping the top of the bag filled with sick so he couldn’t see it.

            “I’ll get your backpack, you just carry that bag, alright?” Jude nodded, “Right, come on.”

            Jude wobbled a little as he got to his feet, but he kept his balance and followed Eden, looking at the floor the entire time so he didn’t have to meet the yes of anyone who’d just witnessed him puke.

            Eden had been right about the bathroom just down the flight of the stairs, and he pushed the door open and let Jude go through first. Jude disposed of the full bag into the bin, then he turned on one of the sink taps, cupping his hands and taking a sip. He swilled the water around in his mouth and spat it down the drain. He rested his hands on either side of the basin and hung his head.

            “I don’t think I’ve ever been more embarrassed,” he said eventually, his voice sounding more like the normal Jude. “I just hurled into a plastic bag with a bunch of people watching…” He shook his head slightly.

            “Don’t be embarrassed,” Eden put his hand on Jude’s shoulder and squeezed. “Honestly no one was watching you.”

            “What about that woman? I heard her.” Jude protested.

            “Came across to see if you were okay and needed any help, and gave me another bag in case you needed it.” Eden explained concisely. “Very helpful, not at all judgemental.”

            “Well, _uuurp!”_ Jude burped again, but it sounded really empty.

            “How are you feeling?” Eden asked cautiously.

            “Well my stomach doesn’t hurt anymore.” Jude said honestly. “Now it’s only my pride that hurts.” He gave Eden a weak smile.

            “Maybe we should grab a bit of fresh air, get some water, and then we can go back in,” Eden suggested.

            “I can’t go back in!” Jude sounded horrified. “Not to those seats!”

            “Okay, so we’ll go and tell the ticket box that those seats are giving you vertigo, can we be a bit lower? Your face is the right colour for them to believe that…”

            Jude considered this for a moment, then nodded: “Okay, but I’m only going back in if we get different seats.”

            “Fine,” Eden agreed, “Let’s go and get some air first.”


End file.
